Dying Freedom
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: After witnessing the brutal slaughter of her friends,Raven is brought into a world of rape, pain and humiliation as she discovers what it's really like to be a 'slave' to her fears.
1. Death Of The Titans

**Okay I know I know I need to update my other stories I'm well aware of that but I have total writer's block for Bring It On and have no idea what to write so I'm gonna write this as it's been swimming around my head for a while.**

**It's finally snowing over here and I'm in a really good mood so I decided to write this one shot in hopes of eliminating writer's block. Not to mention I'm bored again. **

**Well here's the story…**

* * *

Destruction and pain was what was destined to become of her. He longed for the power inside her. The daughter of Trigon, the gem to the portal that would bring the world to an end, however, she defeated the most powerful demon known to mankind. He was gone forever, but left his memory deep within her…

Screams echoed in the crumbling building as a young girl tore through pleading for a way out. Her friend's shrieks were all she could hear as the flames lapped against their bare flesh, torturing them to the brink of death. She had no hope of helping them with her powers unable to function due to the power strippers that had been clamped onto her slender wrists by the Titans capturer. She felt her legs give way as her friend's final screams came to an end with the flames engulfing them in the fiery pits of hell.

"I'm sorry…" the whispered words slipped out before she blacked out.

* * *

**Yes I know it was MEGA short but it's only the prologue so chill!**

**(Dodges popcorn) Hey I said it was the prologue.**

**(Audience starts screaming at her to update Bring It On whilst throwing more popcorn.) Okay, okay I'll update Bring It On as soon as possible!**

**(Random person chucks a piano at her head just missing her) Okay who the fuck threw that piano at me? She screams into the crowd before charging at them with full force her trusty sword by her side.**

**Ahem…whilst I sort this lot out plz tell me what you think.**

**(Charges screaming "Death to all pianos!)**

**Flames are accepted although there's not much to flame at the minute is there?**

**Phoenix xxx (The writer who belongs in an asylum) **


	2. Punishments

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**The Black Inferno Alchemist- Glad to know who threw that piano at me!**

**Monchhichi- Thanks for reviewing!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain- thanks for throwing the popcorn cos I was really getting hungry lol. Unfortunately the snow didn't last since it was too wet to settle and it hasn't snowed since! It's SO unfair and it's like a week from Christmas!**

**Raven717- here you go enjoy!**

**Le Papillon- I've missed you SO much lol. It's great that we can finally chat on msn lol. Unfortunately the snow didn't last since it was too wet to settle and it hasn't snowed since! It's SO unfair and it's like a week from Christmas! Next time you're on msn remember to breathe! Thankyou for egging me on during that fight it feels so nice that some people actually support my insane ideas lol. No fair you're on vacation I'm still in school and I don't get out till about the 21st lol. Stupid school but I'm ill at the moment so maybe I can skip the last day…I like where this is going!**

**FiliaOfMortis- don't worry about sending long reviews or about them being odd lol. Trust me I can NEVER stay on the topic of the story for a single review! Ask anyone I always insert a random sentence here and there lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**VampireSelene- glad you liked it…enjoy!**

**Sorry if this turns out rubbish I've got this killer pain in my side and I can't stop coughing so I got hardly any sleep last night but I'm gonna finish this if it kills me!**

**Hey BTW is it against the rules to reply to your reviewers in your stories? Oh well…I'm surprised I got 7 reviews for what? 378 words!**

**Here's the chapter…**

* * *

"I'm sorry…" the whispered words slipped out before she blacked out.

* * *

**5 years later**

Her whimpered pain was all that could be heard in the tiny cell she was kept in. The iciness of the winds shook over her slender frame as she sat huddled in a ball with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Giving way to her shattered soul she let out a tiny noise as she felt herself cough up more blood.

Footsteps were heard in the distance as she struggled to stop choking on her coughs that shook her body.

She knew what the punishment was for noise…it was always the same punishment for everything she did wrong.

Fear took her mind hostage as she saw a dark looming figure leer at her through the solid bars of her dingy cell.

Amethyst eyes brimming with unshed tears fearfully gazed at him looking as though the girl would run if she had a place to go…

"Come with me!" he ordered as he yanked her to her feet causing her to stumble falling against him as he grabbed her arm roughly.

Whimpering slightly at the stabbing pain in her side she obediently followed not daring to even glance at him choosing to keep her gaze firmly on the floor.

"Look at me bitch!" he roared as he slapped her hard forcing her to look up at him.

"We got a buyer for you from Gotham and if you don't behave I'll be coming to sort you out understand!" it was more of an order than a question as she did nothing but obediently nod her head.

"You're getting cleaned up and treated now unless you want some fun first?" he leered at her admiring her hourglass figure.

Hurriedly shaking her head she was pulled into a brutal kiss as he merged his lips with hers cutting off her oxygen supply.

Eventually releasing her he smirked as she fought for breath reminiscing the time she first was brought into his sector.

She was suffering the loss of her friends and incredibly vulnerable yet refused to be left in the same room as him without another being there.

He inwardly smirked as he recalled the time he first punished her.

**Flashback**

She was curled up in her cell quietly crying over the loss of her friends still fresh in her mind yet he could still hear her and any noise was forbidden from the slave girls unless they were being punished by the numerous guards looking for fresh meat to play with.

He remembered the fear in her eyes as he stormed over to her slapping her with brute strength as she crumpled to the ground in front of his emotionless eyes.

Whimpering slightly she cautiously glanced up at him fear written across her face as he leered down at her.

Her powers were of no use to her due to the power strippers painfully clamped down onto her slender wrists.

"You're mine to punish bitch!" he hissed at her as he yanked on her hair pulling her to her feet as fresh tears streamed on her already tear-stricken face.

Her mind was a prisoner of fear as she meekly followed him in desperate hopes of not aggravating him further.

As they headed to their destination, she noticed in the numerous rooms either side of them as the walked down the long unnerving corridor the slave girls were being kept there whilst the guards raped them or whipped them whilst filming their torture for their own sick pleasure.

Gasping in shock she was slapped harshly across her pale cheek as he turned to her his face thunderous.

"How dare you make a noise you fucking slut! I was gonna go easy on you since you are young but I think I'll just rape you here would you like that?" he hissed at her as she meekly shook her head.

"Well say something bitch!" he roared at her since they were now in his punishment room.

"No sir" she whispered casting her gaze to the floor refusing to let him see her tears.

"No what?" he yelled at her.

"No sir I don't want you to rape me please!" she begged towards the end as her amethyst eyes locked into cold uncaring black ones.

"Why shouldn't I?" he hissed making her squirm slightly in his presence.

"I-I-I don't want you to rape me sir as I'm still a virgin…" she gave in to his presence before she collapsed with the lack of nutrition coming from having not eaten since she'd arrived which was a few days ago.

Catching her before she hit the stone ground he gazed at her still form, her hourglass figure covered in the uniform all the slave girls were made to wear which consisted of tight dark blue jeans and a tiny sleeveless black shirt cut just above her bellybutton with black boots. Her waist-length indigo hair tied back by a black ribbon was pure silk to touch and her parted lips just begged to be kissed as he felt himself become drawn to her body like a moth to a flame. She soon woke up as he handed her some food knowing she was very weak plus it was more fun for him when they saw what was happening to them.

Soon finishing she carefully averted his piercing gaze and took to staring at the floor whilst trembling slightly from the fear of what he would do to her.

"Time for your punishment babe!" he smirked at her trembling form before forcing her to the bed where he strapped her to it before going off to get a whip.

She knew what would become of her and tried with all her might to block out the unbearable pain as the whip smacked against her clear ivory skin as he brought it down numerous times on her pretty little back. Her screams of pain were the only sounds echoing in the empty room.

**End Flashback**

She was led into a chamber containing just about every luxury any girl could need.

For so long had she been forced to live in painful conditions but now she was finally going back out into the world yet she knew she would be banned from using her powers unless she wanted to lose her virginity by rape.

She was probably the only girl staying as long as she had who remained a virgin as most of the perverted men there liked to break them as early as possible. She was very lucky to be put with him since; impossible as it would sound he acted cruelly but cared about what pressure it would put on her already fragile state of sanity.

She was led to a cubicle where she was told to strip then taken to a huge bathtub hearing the bubbles crackle all around her as she gingerly lowered herself in.

Numerous maids surrounded her as they worked on washing and conditioning her hair and cleaning her body of any of the dirt coming from the cell she was forced to sleep in at night.

She was soon taken out and dried off before taken to a closet where clothes were picked out for her to take to Gotham and also to wear now.

She was hurriedly dressed and her hair was again tied back into a low ponytail by a deep violet ribbon whilst they applied make-up onto her delicate face. Deep violet eye shadow and pale rose lipstick with black mascara was all that was used as some more was shoved into a make-up bag for her own use. She was given a silver chain with a silver faerie holding an amethyst sphere as it sat on a crescent moon dangling around her elegant neck and a sliver bracelet containing a small amethyst crystal hung around her wrist.

She was dressed in an indigo tanktop that clung to her figure and black jeans that flared towards the bottom but hugged her figure exactly as they should.

Since she had long ago mastered her control over her emotions she had no fear in using her powers although she knew unless she was asked to use them she was forbidden from putting them to nay use unless it was a dire emergency.

She was led to an office, which she long remembered being brought to when she first came to this forsaken place.

There was the person who killed her friends…now he was after her!

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I stopping there? Sorry but I needed to cut it off at some point now didn't I?**

**Anyway the good news is I just went to the doctor's and she is now my new best friend as she said since I only have 2 more days of school left anyway I may as well stay at home and rest because of the cold I have! I honestly love my doctor lol.**

**This may have turned out a bit too dark so any feedback is much appreciated.**

**I think I prefer writing in this style of angst so if you think I should start writing more angsty fics say so in your review!**

**I want at least 10 reviews for this which is quite a lot but I am sick so I need support during my sleepless nights which I can't stop coughing and I'm in pain from it but I'm still happy cos I'm missing the last few days of school! YAY! I've been off since last Friday and I don't go back till January, like I said I love my doctor she rocks lol!**

**Plz review if I don't get 10 reviews in say 2 days I'm gonna delete this fic well I'll probably continue it but they all have to be positive ones and not flames although they are accepted!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x (I've come to a conclusion where I can write some mediocre stories but they are rubbish compared to many fics written by other people!)**


	3. New Home And Old Enemies

**Wow I got 12 reviews for the last chapter? YAY! Go me lol.**

**Anyway thanks to the following people for their reviews!**

**Tecna- you'll just have to find out who it is and I hope you're better by now! Oh and by the way I can be incredibly cruel lol.**

**Kidsnextdoor112- Glad you like this and I hope you'll review again.**

**Raven717- I'm never deleting this lol. Even if I was made millions or even billions I'd probably just nick the money and keep the story up lol. **

**Vampireselene- you'll soon find out who it is!**

**Sj- sorry I kinda got a bit carried away lol. I'll try and cut down on the severity of the bad words as you said.**

**Artemis- glad you like it and I hope you review again!**

**FiliaOfMortis- you're not brain dead heck even I didn't understand half of hat I wrote lol. I'm better now so YIPEE! Oh and thanks for caring!**

**Kendra Chetnova- I LOVE SladeRaven fics lol. Unfortunately this isn't going to be one but I promise to make an oneshot about it dedicated to you!**

**Dark girl- trust me I most certainly do belong in an asylum! Ask anyone on the site who has known me for a while and they'll all tell you how crazy I am lol.**

**The Grim reaper and her little voices- Glad you like it so far and yes the titans are dead! Basically long story short the crazy authoress killed them in a hyperactive state lol but I'm not killing Raven since she's my fave character lol.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cause- I'm glad you like my writing style for this and I hope you review again!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain- you don't have to wiat anymore lol, enjoy!**

**Pan- I'm glad you like this so far and I hope you review again soon!**

**Kelli- Glad you like and here you go!**

**Excuses for not updating: -**

**1. I was ill for most of the holiday but I'm okay now.**

**2. I had tons of homework last week resulting in major aggravation from yours truly!**

**3. I've been trying to update all my other fics as well as this so bear with me people!**

**4. Finally I've been sorta lazy lol.**

**Okay now that that's done with I can finally write the story!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

There was the person who killed her friends…and now he was after her!

"Well Raven it's good to see you again!" he smirked at her shocked look.

Refusing to make a sound she meekly followed him as soon as the forms had been filled.

A limo was waiting for them as she carried her bag on her shoulder and cautiously climbed into it avoiding eye contact with him.

As soon as he climbed in and shut the door they were off to her new home.

Purposely avoiding any glances and stares directed at her, Raven firmly kept her gaze out of the window trying desperately to ignore the fact that she was sitting directly opposite the late Teen Titans killer and her current 'Master'.

Smirking at her he was still trying to come to terms with how he'd managed to capture such a beauty. He was going to have great fun when it came to the night, if he could wait that long of course.

Snapping out of his daze he allowed his eyes to wander over her slim figure taking in her voluptuous curves and angelic face. He smirked with the knowledge that she was still a virgin, he made sure by paying them that she would stay a virgin. He made sure she was put into that place so that she would be vulnerable and incredibly obedient when he came to collect her. Noticing she glanced at him before quickly lowering her gaze he smirked at just how obedient she already was.

He was going to have a LOT of fun with her!

"Raven!" he smirked as she whipped her head to face him.

Fear was evident in her amethyst eyes as he stood up and sat next to her noticing she immediately backed up as close to the window as she could.

Inwardly smirking he brought his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it causing her to whimper in fear.

Smirking he pulled away as she refused to lower her gaze from her hands before whispering into her ear.

"This is your new life Raven so I hope you enjoy it!" he smirked before nuzzling into her neck and withdrawing as the car came to a complete stop.

Suddenly the chauffeur opened the door as Raven hurriedly climbed out whilst he smirked after her retreating figure before climbing out himself.

Bringing her towards him by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist he led her into his mansion where his partner was waiting for them.

They entered the mansion only to come face to face with Slade.

"Well Bruce I say we should get the girl settled in before she finds out what her duties are gonna be don't you?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye.

Nodding in response Raven shrank into herself knowing she was officially in hell…

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that but most of you wont' have ca clue what's going on so I'll give you the brief.**

**Basically Bruce aka Bruce Wayne aka Batman (WOW that's a lot of B's) killed the Teen Titans by getting Slade to blow up the factory or whatever it was.**

**I know people are going be flaming me for all I'm worth now that Batman killed his own protégée but it's my story however insane it might be and please give me some indication to what you think!**

**Remember to review or I may hunt you down once I finally finish all the stupid homework I've got Grrr. I HATE HOMEWORK!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x **

**I seriously belong in an asylum or maybe jail since I'm liable to do some pretty strange things…once when I was about 10 me and my friend Nathan came up with this idea of setting fire to the school lol. We had it ALL planned out and everything and since his mum looked after me whilst mine was at work plus he lives near the school and it was the half term and everything so no one would be around. But in the end we didn't know how we were gonna get so much petrol and gasoline down there so we just forgot about it.**

**I am REALLY insane lol!**


	4. Welcome Home

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I should be updating Bring It On but I'm having slight writers block for it but I have started it so I should be posting it around the weekend!**

**Anyway here are the answers to the reviews…**

**Tecna- I hope you're feeling better and I'm glad you've forgiven me lol. I was wondering how many I could surprise with Bruce Wayne lol.**

**Cruel and Usual- I'm glad you like it so far and as soon as I have free time which is WAY too limited with my damn homework etc I will look at your story I promise!**

**Kidsnextdoor112- Glad you like it so far and if I can I might put a lemon in but I'm crap at writing them so we'll see lol.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe- No Bruce didn't kill them by accident! I don't really know why he killed them maybe because he really wanted Raven or something I dunno lol. (And I'm the author and I don't know why he killed the lol) **

**BirdsOnTheBrain- I wonder if I could start a challenge to see if people can really blow up their schools lol. Then again I'd probably get arrested and my account would get deleted off here so I'd better not.**

**Kendra Chetnova- I don't obey anyone but myself and occasionally my mom if I want money from her or something lol. I'm gonna write your one shot as soon as possible so it should be out by next week at the latest so you can look forward to that!**

**VampireSelene- Glad you like it and I hope you review again!**

**Sidney- Hey are you a guy? I've been wondering how many guys are actually on this site lol. Sorry I'm just crazy but I've hardly seen any guys on this site so I was just curious…I'm freaking you out aren't I? Oops well there's my therapist chasing me gotta go!**

**Anon- Glad you agree and think it's insane but also think is good to read! I hope you review again!**

**MCLBLUE- No Raven wasn't raped. Sorry if I confused you but she was actually just whipped and stuff since he paid for her to become obedient but remain innocent so he could claim her as his. I hope you review again!**

**Mr who never left a name- whoever you are here you go!**

**Dark girl- YAY! Another person is stubborn like me! Sorry I think I might be hyper today but I haven't decided yet lol Review again plz!**

**Paradox- Cool name! I think we all want to know why Bruce killed them including me and I'm the bloody author lol.**

**Karusu Hime- Hello Olivia! I looked up your name that was on your profile so I hope you don't mind if I use it! I'm glad you like my unique or in my opinion insane plotlines lol and I hope you review again!**

**FiliaOfMortis- WOW that was a long review! I can't believe you set the table on fire! If I tried that I'd probably be expelled even though I am one of the most well behaved kids in class lol. Sorry I didn't email you but I have been swamped in homework and I've got EVEN more and I'm going skiing at the weekend plus updating my stories plus my homework equals a very annoyed girl lol.**

**Black-Hearted Rose- Glad you pointed that out to me! At least there's one person who has the guts to stand up to the mighty and powerful Phoenix! Lol I'm just kidding. Sorry I'm a LITTLE crazy this year but it should stop by the time I die or so my psychiatrist tells me.**

**Sj- And I suppose you're never lazy? Hey being lazy is the only thing that gives me time to think of new ideas for the story so there! (Sticks tongue out before realising that blade is getting awfully close…AAAAHHHHHH!) Just kidding lol.**

**Zarola- I'm glad you found this again too! I hope you someday write some stories of your own, as I'd love to read them!**

**Now that that's settled and everyone has acknowledged that I'm insanely crazy here's the story…**

* * *

Nodding in response Raven shrank into herself knowing she was officially in hell…

Smirking at the girl's reaction, the two men ordered her to follow them leaving one of the butlers to pick up her bags and take them to her room.

"This is the Library, down there's the kitchen, over there's the lounge and ballroom and you have your own bathroom adjoined to your room any questions?" Bruce leered at her.

"No sir." She meekly replied before taking to stare firmly at the floor again.

Tilting her chin up with his finger Bruce looked into the eyes of Raven allowing him to see the emotions swirl in the amethyst pools that were her eyes.

"We're certainly very lucky men to have captured such a delicate and incredibly stunning creature like you Raven!" he whispered lightly into her ear seeing how she would react.

Blushing slightly she met his gaze carefully noticing the raging lust hiding in both of their eyes.

Fear soon took its hold on her mind as she started to edge away from him.

Slade noticed her obvious discomfort first and told Bruce to leave her alone making her very grateful whilst Bruce looked disappointed.

"Come on Raven we'll show you to your room!" Slade gently told her trying to get her to gain his trust.

Meekly following him she gave a wary look towards Bruce before Slade gently wrapped his arm around her tiny waist bringing her closer to him.

"From now on you will address us both as 'Master', if you fail to do so then you will be punished severely!" Slade warned her.

"Do you understand?" Bruce asked her, testing her if she would say it.

"Yes…Master" she submitted to them having no hope of escaping into her past life when everything was as it should have been.

"Good Girl!" he smiled gently at her.

Leading her to her new bedroom they let her observe the sight before her.

Inside the large spacious room was her version of heaven.

A large queen sized bed was at one end of the walls on the far side of the room. A computer and desk were near the door and bookshelves filled with brand-new books by her favourite authors were just begging to be read. A large wardrobe held all of her new outfits he'd gotten at the prison or so she referred it to as. A large vanity table took up most of the space on the wall nearest the door and a large fireplace took up the final wall space. The walls were painted various shades of blue and purple with black furniture and a violet bed sheet. An adjoining bathroom contained a bath, a shower, a Jacuzzi, a toilet and sink and a cupboard stacked with scented bath stuff and basically stuff she needed.

"I think you have everything you need!" Bruce smirked at her amazed expression.

"We'll be expecting you to show up at dinner at 6.00pm! We'll send a butler to come fetch you okay?" Slade told her as she nodded before whispering "Yes Master!"

Smiling at her they both turned to leave.

"Oh and you'll find an appropriate outfit in you wardrobe!" Slade yelled as they both walked down the corridor.

Only just hearing the last comment Raven carefully shut her door and gazed in awe at her new room. She noticed a black mini fridge near the bead where a small wooden cabinet stood with a violet lamp on top of it. The mini fridge was full of soda and her favourite chips and dip in which she almost groaned out loud at the thought of so much heaven all at once.

Deciding to take a long soak in her new Jacuzzi Raven entered her private bathroom and stripped exposing her naked fresh to the cool room air. She quickly turned the Jacuzzi on and climbed in gingerly experiencing the bubbles massaging her tired muscles letting the sweet lavender aroma lull her into a blissful sleep.

**In The Study**

"So when are you going to tell her the truth?" Slade asked Bruce warily.

"As soon as she's ready to hear it Slade!" he calmed the tense man with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

As much as Slade loved the sight of Raven in this state he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing how she must of felt in her current state of mind.

**Normal POV**

Raven eventually woke up and climbed out of the Jacuzzi before quickly stepping into the shower to wash her hair.

She walked into her room and noticed it was already 5.30pm.

She quickly went to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress that Slade had told her about.

She quickly got dressed just in time to hear a knock at her door.

She was soon led to the dining room to see them staring at her in utter shock…

* * *

**Well I need to go know so plz tell me if you liked this!**

**I hope no one's gonna kill me but I've decided to make this RaeSlade so plz don't kill me. This means you Tecna so don't read the story anymore no that you know the true pairing okay?**

**And I think I've just broken my foot by sitting in this computer chair. I haven't got a clue how but it might just be asleep so oh well.**

**Plz review and I want 10 reviews for this before I update plus I'm still waiting to reach the 20-review target for New Beginnings. I sorta lost count of how many I've already got for it…I think it's about 12.**

**Plz review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	5. Unexpected News

**Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I've had TONS of coursework that I hate.**

**Anyway here's the chapter…**

* * *

The two men stood up straight away almost racing towards her at the sight of the gothic maiden.

She was dressed in a shimmering black dress that turned violet about half way down. It was covered in ice blue glitter and was sleeveless whilst pooling at the floor due to its length. The dress was low cut showing and enhancing her breasts as it tightened at the waist. It was basically like a corset at the top. A pearl white silk sash was wrapped around her waist. She wore simple black heels as her hair cascaded down her back into a mass of amethyst waves due to it having been curled thanks to her new hair stylist. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner with matching mascara with deep violet lipgloss giving her lips a purple shimmer making them enticing enough for any man to fall at her feet.

"Wow!" was the only word that escaped to two men's lips.

Blushing lightly she kept her gaze towards the ground too embarrassed to look up not being used to all the attention she was receiving.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand it before I take you for myself Raven!" Bruce smirked letting his gaze roam her body.

"Bruce! Leave her alone! You're scaring her!" Slade warned in which Bruce merely smirked cockily before beckoning Raven to sit with them at the table.

Following him warily Raven sat in between the two men making sure she wouldn't be caught with Bruce alone after having a sinking feeling re-emerge in her chest.

Their meal came shortly eliminating much chance of conversation much to her belief. Their first course was a variety of foods such as sushi, soup etc. This was soon followed by roasted chicken smothered in sauces with vegetables and gravy washed down with rich red wine.

Finally the final course arrived which turned out to be fresh ice cream with a variety of chopped fruits and sauces adorning it with everything that could possibly be put onto ice cream such as chocolate, sprinkles etc.

After finally finishing the delicious meal the maids cleared away the dishes leaving the three to themselves.

"Raven?" a voice cut her out of her thoughts as she stared mindlessly into space.

"Huh?" her voice came out in an almost hushed whisper.

"Me and Bruce have something to tell you!" Slade started as she turned to them both.

"Do you remember us telling you that once you'd settled in we'd be giving you your duties?" Bruce continued for Slade locking eyes with her as she nodded.

"Well we have decided that you should now know your duties. Basically you will be our personal slave, whatever we want you give to us! It may seem harsh but if you think about it you have no money, no family and no way of surviving in the outside world Raven!" Slade told her truthfully in which she looked down aware of the two men's gazes on her.

"However we have decided to be considerate and we will refrain from doing you any harm and we will not allow any harm to come to you!" Bruce promised with a hint of emotion she couldn't quite decipher at the time.

Nodding in understanding she looked up and gave a tiny smile as if saying she accepted her fate.

Pleased with her submission Slade led her to their lounge where he sat her in front of him absentmindedly stroking her hair as Bruce watched on with jealous eyes.

Trying his best to stay in control of his temper Bruce sat in a chair just opposite the two as he took up a book and started to read whilst occasionally turning his attentions on the two before him.

Raven sat on a large cushion as she let Slade run her fingers through her hair making her feel unusually tired as she slowly but surely drifted off only to awaken a few minutes later aware of Slade fingers still combing through the waves of her hair as Bruce watched her with slight amusement visible on his face as he watched her fight her growing need of sleep.

"Raven?" Bruce spoke cutting through the silence.

"Yes?" she whispered tiredly.

"We haven't exactly been truthful to you…" Slade started.

"What do you mean?" she asked fighting sleep.

"We have something to tell you about the titans…" Bruce admitted.

"What?" curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Do you remember being told all of the titans were dead?"

"Yes…"

"Well we have something to tell you…" Bruce started.

"What we're trying to say Raven is that they're not all deceased!" Slade admitted.

"What?"

"Surprise Raven!" a voice cut her from her thoughts as none other than the boy wonder himself entered the room unharmed in any way.

"How?" she uttered shocked beyond belief…

* * *

**Okay I'm going to stop there now.**

**I know that was REALLY short but I wanted to cut off there sorry.**

**Anyway here are the review answers:**

**Bust-A-Groover- Thanks So much for reviewing it really means a lot to me!**

**Tecna- here you are!**

**Noone- I honestly didn't know that but anyway my power strippers aren't the DC comic universe ones. My ones are incredibly powerful and they are extremely effective but thanks for pointing that out for me!**

**Ravenrouge19- I decided that just for you I'd put Robin into this story but I'm still going to make it RaeSlade sorry. Don't worry I haven't given up on RobRae I just happen to really like RaeSlade too but plz don't hate me!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe- you basically got the plot of this story in that one review lol. Thanks SO much for reviewing it REALLY means a lot to me!**

**Kidsnextdoor112- here you go lol and thanks for reviewing. BTW your RaeSlade story is amazing!**

**Cave person- here you go!**

**Dark girl- I hope you do keep reading and possibly reviewing but you can always review my RobRae stories if you don't like this.**

**Gracefulraven- Cool name and yes Bruce is going to be evil. I love making him evil lol.**

**Nikki's Evil Doppleganger- I get confused pretty easily too lol and thanks for reviewing.**

**Sj- I am currently writing a BBRae one shot just for you and I'll get it out as soon as possible!**

**Victor Van Dort- OMG I love your name sorry I'm in love with Corpse Bride lol. Thanks for reviewing and here you go!**

**Moonpegasus- THANKYOU! Lol, thankyou SO much for your review I LOVED it!**

**Naama- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Absolute Madness- thanks SO much for you review I REALLY appreciated it lol.**

**Slade's Icy Apprentice- well I've also added Robin now so does it meet up to your expectations. You know I'm thinking of doing some more BruceRaeSlade fics. Tell me if you think I should.**

**SilverLei- Thanks for your review and also for reminding me I still had to update this lol. Hope you review again!**

**Whoa 17 reviews for the last chapter?**

**Hmm think you guys can help me get 20 for this one?**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	6. Duties And Explanations

**OMFG I am SO sorry!**

**I haven't updated in MONTHS I know!**

**I've been swamped in coursework, exams, more coursework, and work experience and to top it all off a nice big helping of fucking coursework lol.**

**As you can tell I've had a LOT of coursework!**

**Anyway I am NOT dead!**

**I'm back and I am back into reading TT Fanfiction. I sorta went of Teen Titans for a while but I managed to get re-hooked on it lol.**

**Anyway I know most people were confused with all of this happening e.g. Robin returning.**

**Basically the basic plot of the story so far is that the titans were supposedly dead and Raven was kept in a prison like place where she was abused but remained a virgin. Slade who's working for Bruce who eventually tells her that not all of the titans are dead and that Robin is still alive then collected her.**

**It's been more than 3 months since I last updated I am SO sorry!**

**Anyway my birthday's in 4 days so I really thought I should update before I'm 15.**

**Anyway I'm sorry and here's the extra long chappie I'm giving all of you as thanks for putting up with my lack of updates.**

**Oh and I'm changing the rating to M for the next chapter!**

* * *

"How?" she uttered shocked beyond belief… 

Smirking Robin walked right up to her staring into her eyes with his clear unmasked ones. He wore a pair of black jeans with a black leather jacket over a black muscle shirt and biker boots. Silver dog tags hung around his neck completing the look.

"I gotta say you've changed a lot Raven!" he smirked taking in her voluptuous curves with a smirk.

Slade and Bruce watched the scene with intense gazes as they silently planned what their lives would now be like with Raven living with them under all three of their watchful gazes.

"How can you still be alive?" she questioned softly yet unsure.

Smiling gently at her he began to explain…

"When we got trapped in that warehouse, Slade spared me because of me being Bruce's protégée. Bruce ordered Slade to make sure no harm came to you so that he would be able to collect you when the time was right. I was taken to an isolated place where I would have time to grieve over my friends and you. Even back then I always had a slight crush on you but being the leader of the Titans I had a duty to the city and plus I was trying to deal with Starfire's crush on me. Anyway all that's in the past and Bruce asked me to come tonight to see you and move back over here with you guys." Robin explained with a smile at her as he gave her a gentle hug in which she returned happily.

Feeling exhausted from the day's events Raven curled up to the fire leaning on Slade and Robin for support whilst Bruce sat to the side watching the flames flicker and reflect in her amethyst eyes.

The clock chimed midnight as Raven begrudgingly got up to excuse herself before retiring to bed desperate to sleep away all the stress that they day had caused leaving the three incredibly handsome men in the lounge watching her retreating figure as it gracefully climbed up the stairs before turning to each other to discuss their plans for the next few days.

Raven stripped her clothes and washed the make-up off her face before quickly brushing her teeth and slipping into a black nightgown before sliding under the velvety covers.

**The Next Day**

Robin awoke with a grin after realising today was the day they were finally going to make Raven theirs forever.

After getting a hot shower to clear his head and wash the dirt of his toned body, Robin got dressed into a similar outfit's to yesterday substituting the black muscle top for a white sleeveless tee. He quickly brushed his hair and teeth before leaving his room to get some much needed breakfast.

On the other side of the mansion Slade and Bruce were sat at the dining table waiting for the younger two to arrive so that they would be able to finally eat as they read their newspapers or did work on their personal laptops.

Raven woke up with a content expression before climbing into the bath for a hot soak. Washing her hair she reminisced over the past events before rinsing her hair and body and climbing gingerly out of the tub. Drying herself off with a fluffy black towel, Raven picked some clothes to wear and quickly got dressed, her stomach demanding food.

She wore a white cami with light blue jeans and violet flip-flops with a silver amethyst necklace. Light make-up gave her a fresh and natural look making her seem even more beautiful than she originally was as her hair was left running down her back in soft waves. She walked downstairs to where she had memorised the dining room to be and saw the others already seated as they waited for her so that they could begin to order.

Smiling in embarrassment she kept her head low and took the free place next to Robin.

"What would the sirs, and the young miss, like to order?" an elderly butler came up to them looking around the room.

"I'll have bacon and eggs with waffles and syrup on the side and a black coffee!" Bruce ordered.

"Black coffee, pancakes with blueberries and strawberries with maple syrup and fried eggs with sausage!" Slade spoke whilst glancing at Raven out of the corner of his eye.

"Pancakes and waffle with strawberry syrup and eggs, sunny side up, with bacon and sausage and a glass of orange juice!" Robin ordered with a hungry look.

"Herbal tea with sausage, eggs and bacon with a side order of waffles with blueberries and raspberries covered in meringue chunks and maple syrup!" Raven smiled sweetly at their butler in which he gave a smile back already taking to his master's new mistress.

"You're food should be ready shortly!" he gave a bow before exiting the room.

Hardly a minute went by before their food came steaming fresh and ready for their judgement, as they wasted no time in getting started.

They soon finished feeling content and almost purring in satisfaction as their plates were cleared.

"I think it's time for Raven to begin her duties don't you think Bruce?" Slade questioned with a glint in his eye.

Nodding Bruce gently took Raven's hand leading her into the lounge with the other two following.

"Now that you live with us Raven you need to know our rules!" Bruce began.

"Rule one is no powers and/or fighting within the mansion except of course in emergency." Robin said with a tiny smirk remembering how he'd often broke that rule as a teen.

"Rule two is always do as we ask unless it threatens your health or is against you moral rights." Slade said.

"Rule three is the final rule and it is to serve us in every way possible as long as it doesn't interfere with the first two rules!" Bruce finished.

"If you keep all of these rules then we will get along just fine!" Slade gave her a reassuring smile in which she gave an accepting one in return.

"Fine!" she gave a smile before resting against the wall in a slightly bored fashion as she glanced around the room looking for something to do.

"So what do I have to do know?" she wondered aloud looking at the three men who smirked at her.

"You can always go swimming if you want!" Robin smiled.

"Will you come with me? I don't really know where the pool is." she replied sheepishly.

Nodding Robin took her hand in his and let her go to her room whilst he went to his to get her bathing suit so that they'd be able to head to the pool, choosing to meet each other at the foot of the stairs…

* * *

**Well I hope that was long enough.**

**Oh and I was reading over some of the reviews and some people sent in the most pathetic flames.**

**Here's what I got:**

Hell Baron: come on, the only sex raven likes is with beastboy. mainly because he can morph into a horse or bull. while robin is trying to convince star that he loves her but shes in love with red x. then robin puts out a hit on red x and finally gets star. then cyborg gets a little too personal with his hand tools. as for slade and batman, they agree to kill robin so that they can in turn have a threesome with star. after all of this starfire decides men truly do suck and becomes a lesbo. finally bumblebee sees this as her chance and goes after star. muahawaha

Mpathy: Ugh! You cruel, heartless, inhuman, stupid...Gaah! How dare you put Raven through all this! What gives you the right, huh? Gr, This story sucks on ice, and you should never write another one like it! Poor Raven! She would never be 'meek,' and how dare you even suggest such a horrible thing! Evil! (Actually this one wasn't so bad!)

Dark ice qween89: After reading this crap of a story, I have come to one conclusion, you have problems jerk.

**Other than those three I got great reviews, way more than the 20 I was hoping to get so THANKYOU!**

**Oh yeah and I changed my name to The KDP Firebird mostly cos it's WAY faster to type lol.**

**Plz review even though I don't really deserve it for making you wait for so long but it's my birthday soon so PLZ!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x-I'm back and better than ever lol.**


	7. Apology

**Okay you probably all thought i was dead...then again i don't blame you. Basically i comppletely forgot my password...i have like 30 different ones lol so it took me until today to realise i could get it back. I've also been on gaia a lot as well as having my GCSE's etc but i'm currently rewriting the stories i'm writing at the minute cos it's been like a year and i've definately improved my writing style! ****Once again i'm SO sorry and ill start updating around the next few days if i can!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


End file.
